


Stand Tall

by MadDub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Bondage, Buckets, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Light BDSM, M/M, Nooks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDub/pseuds/MadDub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan has always loved holding power over his foes, including his kismesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Tall

**Author's Note:**

> I never said I didn't enjoy writing erisol porn, okay?
> 
> I literally have no excuse for this other than someone requested for me to write some on tumblr.

Eridan took the opportunity to step back and admire his work. 

Sollux was standing, collared and chained in front of him, his eyes obediently closed. Eridan had instructed him not to use his psionics unless told to, and the mustard blood was actually following his coddamn orders this time around, thank fucking goodness. His clothes were scattered across the floor, so he was gloriously, vulnerably naked in front of the seadweller, who hadn’t bothered to shed a single clothe. 

Eridan took a step forward so he was chest-to-chest with Sollux, whose limbs reflexively moved towards him—whether to push him away or pull him closer, he’d never know—but of course, the chains kept Sollux from moving enough to do whatever it was he had tried to do.

Though Sollux was taller than him by a good few inches, Eridan had all the power in this situation, and he loved it. Thrived off of it, even. 

He trailed a single claw down Sol’s ribs, watching as the yellow blood shuddered in response, though he made no sound. Oh, that just would not do. That would not do _at all._

Smirking, he let his finger drift lower and lower, delighted in Sollux’s sharp intake of breath as his nail skimmed across his pelvis, eyes lighting up as two writhing tentabulges unsheathed between gray thighs. Eridan ran the tip of his claw across one of the rippling masses, grin widening as it curled around his finger, soaking the digit in yellow liquid. The bulge licked at his palm, thoroughly coating his hand as it wove itself between his fingers, the other bulge stretching towards him desperately. A strangled moan tore out of Sollux’s throat, but it wasn’t good enough. No, Eridan was positive he could do better.

He’d never admit to doing what he was about to next, and though he loved his station, loved how much higher he was compared to everyone else, loved his superiority . . . sometimes, his need to do _things_ was so much greater than that love, as it was now.

Eridan lowered himself to his knees, Sollux panting harshly as one of his bulges was taken into both of Eridan’s hands, brushing across its sleek surface like a caress. The seadweller could feel his own bulge unsheathing, interested as Sollux let out another moan. 

Lips pulling back, he ducked his head forward and pressed a kiss to Sollux’s bulge, who made a beautifully, desperately low purr in response. Opening his lips, his allowed the tip to infiltrate his mouth cavity, slowly bringing his head forward to take the rest of it into his mouth, watching as Sollux shifted restlessly above him, no longer able to hold back his noises. The other bulge brushed across Eridan’s cheek, but for the time being he ignored it save to run a clawed hand across its slick length, sucking on the mass in his mouth instead, feeling himself grow steadily wetter at Sollux’s increasingly rowdy response. 

He pulled away after only a few minutes, a string of saliva or the natural lubrication of a bulge connecting his mouth back to said bulge before breaking. Sollux rumbled in distress at the loss of contact, but Eridan only stepped out of the tentabulges’ reach to shimmy out of his pants and underwear. His own bulge was already slick and drooling over his thighs, seeking the tight heat of a nook. 

Grinning, he came forward again, placing his hands on Sollux’s shoulders and hissing loudly when Sollux’s bulges found his and began tangling around it, hot and eager and _wet._ Sol buried his face in Eridan’s hair as Ampora gritted his teeth, using his hands to separate the bulges and guide his behind Sol’s, towards the yellow blood’s nook, and one of Sollux’s towards his.

The moment he found a nook, he couldn’t help digging his claws into Sollux’s back, moaning loudly. It was so _tight,_ so _narrow_ and _hot._ He forgot how much he had missed plunging in like this, holy shit. And then Sollux found _his_ nook, and he was being filled with a blissfully writhing thing that hit every nerve ending and filled him up, and he was so _fucking glad he already placed the bucket underneath them,_ and Sollux was yelling, his other bulge lapping at Eridan’s stomach, and Eridan was spewing every curse he knew, and then he felt it.

Sollux was the first to release, screaming out something in a pitch high enough to make Eridan’s ears ring, genetic material shooting across his stomach and into his nook, but there was too much liquid and not enough places to hold it, so it dripped off of his body in a steady stream into the buck below them. Just like that, Eridan was coming, clawing at Sollux’s back as his bulge released everything it had, hearing the steady stream of liquid joining liquid in the bucket below them.

When all was said and done, the two sagged against each other, sweaty, come-covered, and gasping for breath.

“I hate you tho fucking much,” Sollux breathed.

“I hate you more,” Eridan promised, swallowing.

 


End file.
